


Let's Build A Castle

by Madin456



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, POV Second Person, Princes & Princesses, Romance, you get to be with killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madin456/pseuds/Madin456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is not prince charming, but you’re a princess, so you find yourself falling for him, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Build A Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this before, and it took a darker turn than I initially intended, but I hope it's alright?

Once upon a time, it ends.

The apple falls too far from the tree. You’re running to catch it, running because it’s what you’re supposed to do—what you were made to do. The wicked witch has set out to hunt you down, but the mirror shows him to you, the one who is said to be the fairest of them all. But mirrors are only glass, easily manipulated by changing the angle of the light, and so it’s deceiving; _he’s_ deceiving.

He’s toxic, a poisonous apple, but it’s too late, Snow White, because you’ve already taken the first bite.

.                                             

A smile filled with lies, hands stained in blood; he’s a hunter, an assassin, a _killer_.

You were better off not knowing, he tells you, teal eyes piercing through your soul, with a look of—regret?

You were better off not knowing, you should’ve paid attention to the little voice whispering inside your head. It begged you to listen, _pleaded_ to be heard.

(But you _asked_ , didn’t you, curious cat? You boarded the magic carpet on your own free will, eager to learn more. You wanted to fly, and now, the door has opened. He’s going to show you a whole new world, dearest Jasmine. Are you sure you’re ready to see it?)

.

_Let down your hair, Rapunzel. Let down your hair before he finds another way in._

.

He watches you with those cold, cold eyes. There is nothing for you to hide, so you steady your resolve and shuffle closer, pressing your body up against his.

You cling to him because, just this once, you want to feel his warmth.

(“ _Don’t ask for too much,”_ he warns, and finally, Elsa, _finally_ the cold is starting to bother you.)

.

It’s nauseating, the smells.

You don’t like what he’s doing but you understand; you understand, _don’t you_ , Cinderella?

Old habits die hard. Murder runs deep through his veins and torture is in his genes. The killing is a part of him now, and you just have to accept it, no matter how much the sight of blood and detached limbs triggers you instinct to flee.

So you sweep up the mess, trying your best to avoid touching the bodies directly, and follow him to where the next victim will try on the glass slipper, even though you already know that there won’t ever be a perfect fit.

.

Hush now. You’re Sleeping Beauty diagnosed with insomnia.

When will you finally be allowed rest?

.

Hey, Aurora, why don’t we dream? Do you want to go to a land far, far away?

Let’s build a castle together, with all of our friends. There will be a ballroom—you’d like that, wouldn’t you?—and a large dining hall where we will play pretend with our makeshift family.

 _“May I have this dance?”_ He’ll ask, dressed up prettily with a suit and tie, white hair shining softly under the moonlight. You take his hand and twirl in beat with the music.

It’s all so dazzling and grand, glittery and majestic, but wait—if he’s the beauty, does that make you the beast?

.

Hold on tight; we can’t have you drowning just yet, Ariel.

Because once upon a happily ever after, he’s the prince and it’s your job, Princess, to fall in love with him.

 


End file.
